To Fertilize Your Heart
by Mad Joker
Summary: The world has changed dramatically from what we know is earth since the last twenty centuries, technologies have taken over the world, and this is a story about Heero, a college student who met the last of the plants... AU!! YAOI!!! PAIRINGS---SECRET!! ye


**A/N: Bonjour, minna-san! (A mix of French and Japanese here,) This is my newest fanfic since the last century! It's gonna be a bit complicated to write in my opinion, so I might take a while to update. AND, arigatou to anyone who read my other fanfics, those who didn't, don't bother. It's crap. Hopefully my grammar will be better in this one.******

**Disclaimer: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I OWN EVERYTHING!!!! *suddenly got arrested and brought to court which proved Mad Joker wrong and ended up writing fanfics in jail for the rest of her feeble life...*******

**Pairings: 1+2, considering about 3+4, but I will see how the fanfic turns out.**   
**Ratings: PG, probably will change as the fanfic moves on.**   
**Genre: Action? Romance, a bit angst and probably suffering....**   
**The idea is still new, so a lot of things may change.******

**WARNING: This fanfic contains YAOI !!!!!!!!!!!! Please leave if you don't like it, but leave a flame for me first, I like flames...^_^;;******

**On with the fics!!!******

* * *

**To Fertilize Your Heart**

****

** It is the year 3025, the world of the new genesis. The world has changed dramatically from what we know is earth since the last twenty centuries, technologies have taken over the world. They are so advanced that one of them was invented to secure the earth grounds for it to last forever and an artificial atmosphere which produces oxygen for the people. Human still exists, of course, but the rest are all machineries. No animals, no plants, no any other living creatures, they are mere school subjects and they are to be considered useless, hated in the center of most people's hearts. And this is the story of Heero Yuy, a college student who happens to encounter the last of the plant, Panicum Maxilar.******

*******************************

**A/N: I'm sorry, I just HAD to put a scientific term in there somewhere. ( It's made up, by the way) ^_^ It's a kind of weed grass, and no, it's not marijuana.**   
***************************   
  
** "Hey Heero, I heard that you're getting a new room mate today. When's he gonna arrive?" A tall uni-banged youth sat on the sofa across from the one named Heero while holding a bottle of beer. Heero shrugged as he sat down as well and studied his text book on biology in disgust. "I'd pity you if your new room mate is a plant lover." The youth joked as he grinned at Heero as he made a face.******

** "Trowa, that's not funny. You know I can't stand those things, why don't you go back to your room now?" Before Heero can jokingly hit Trowa on the head, a knock can be heard from the front door to the little apartment that's called the boys' dorm room.******

** When Heero got up and opened the door, it revealed a petit blonde. He was wearing a pink shirt with a light purple vest along with a brown honey-coloured pants while holding his duffle bag. The blonde has a round childish face with big, bright aquamarine eyes and a smile that can melt any girls' heart. Too bad Heero doesn't swing that way.******

** "Hi! My name is Quatre Winner, nice to meet you, uh.." The blonde paused, eyeing the stoic student to introduce himself. "Heero Yuy, but just call me Heero." He answered, catching the hint.******

** "Ahh, nice to meet you Heero." Quatre said, while smiling brightly as he got into the tiny apartment and made himself comfortable. After another introduction between Trowa and the petit youth, Quatre made his way to his room with Heero as his guide. That's when Heero notice that Quatre was holding as well as hiding something else in his hands, and he couldn't figure out what it is, but since he didn't want to intrude in Quatre's life just yet, he let it slip. And after Quatre settled down, Trowa left and went back to his own room.******

*********later in the afternoon**********   
** "Heero, do you know where I can buy fresh natural water around here?" Quatre asked as he casually made his way to the kitchen, " you know, the ones from the underground sewers?" Heero looked at Quatre in disbelieve from the couch which he was currently napping on. "Why the hell would you want to buy that sort of water? It's dirty and unhealthy and only creeps likes that kind of stuff."******

** "It's uh...for my biology unit! I'm uh...suppose to study the natural waters of the town." Heero still stared at him disapprovingly and gestured to the far side of the building through the window. As Quatre thanked him heartily and ran out the door, Heero began to think that his new room mate is either a real freak or a biology lover. It that's true, Heero's gonna stay away from him.******

**************************

** "Duo! Guess what? They do sell natural water here, you're right again!" Quatre exclaimed to the little pot of a tiny grass weed as he held up a bottle of dirty puddle collected from the last of the underground sewage river. When he got no answer, Quatre pouted at the little defenseless weed. "Duo, are you napping again? You're not suppose to sleep right now, it's the afternoons, after all."******

** Just then, a puff of smoke surrounded the little flower pot and soon, a tiny figure appeared. The figure bears two fairy wings, two pointy ears like that of elves with a long rope of chestnut coloured braid trailing behind his back. His outfit is formed of leaves of summer time with a black belt to secure it around his waist and long green pants that sticks to his legs with bright green boots. The little fairy had bright prussian eyes, a heart shaped face and a big grin that can make anyone fall for him. Both genders alike.******

** Wait, scratch out the grin, obviously the little fairy does not appreciate being awakened from his dreams. He was pouting like a little child and his back was turned from Quatre.******

** "Why did you wake me up?" he whined, " I was having such a nice dream about the life before technologies."******

** "Hai, hai, but I've brought you the 'fresh' natural water you asked for." Quatre apologized and smiled as Duo turned a bit and took a peek at the ' fresh' water. "That water doesn't look sanitary, and besides, you know I need so much more than that every night, thanks to you and your transformations." still pouting, Duo stopped floating in the air and sat on the other side of the pot, hiding his face from Quatre, for his height is only 2 inches.******

** "Now, now, let's not be harsh. I've got the maximum amount they sell in my hands, I'll go back later to get more, don't worry!"******

** Suddenly, a large growl can be heard and Duo's face immediately reddened. "Hungry?" Quatre smirked while holding up the bottle that contains the little fairy's food. Duo look disapprovingly, " Fine, I'll forgive you this time. I don't have time to waste on you anyway." Duo said as he flew towards the bottle while Quatre opened the cap and put it on the ground for him and smiled lovingly as he watched Duo 'eat'.******

** "What?" Duo eyed Quatre. The petit blonde blushed and looked down, " N-nothing. It's just that you're so cute! With your little wings and little ears, I felt like I'm owning a pet." "WHAT?!" Duo shouted as he was taken aback by the comment. "I'M NO PET!"******

** "Yeah, I know, now eat before the water evaporates." Quatre changed the subject to hide his embarrassment. He can't believe he actually told Duo that! " By the way, Duo, how come you're in your little form, It's the afternoons, you should've recovered already." The long haired youth look up at him, "It's call preserving energy, Quatre. You should've known that already!"******

** Meanwhile, Heero was listening in on their conversation through the door, wondering why the heck is Quatre talking to himself. While Quatre was buying the water, Heero found the little plant in Quatre's room. He decided that Quatre is definitely a freak and a plant lover and from now on, he will stay away from the young blonde.******

**_________________________________________******

** It is the day when Quatre had finally moved into the dorm room, HIS dorm room, dammit! Now he had to live with this damn plant freak who runs down the building every hour just to buy that friggin' sewer water that he claims it's for his project in biology class. He really is a bad liar, that Quatre, Heero has biology with him! He DOES NOT have any biology projects to do. Truth to be told, he had never seen any real plant except that little weed he spotted in Quatre's room, and lord knows just where he had gotten that. There's no plants selling anywhere on earth! Heck, it doesn't even exist for about several centuries now. That little piece of grass will call a high price to the real plant-freaks out there, Heero could make a bundle! But the thing disgusted him, he swear on his name that he will NOT go near that thing OR Quatre.******

** While Heero is thinking all this in his head, little does he know what is happening inside the little petit blonde's room. He had made a point that Heero cannot go to his room or disturb him after sundown until sunrise, and right now, that time has arrived.******

*************In Quatre's Room******************

** The tiny little pouting Duo we know now has grown to an average teen height sitting near the bed, the wings gone for protection. Utilizing his powers, he created an energy shield around the now unconscious boy and numerous bottles of water sat beside him waiting for their usage in the every-night event. As he worked, sweats began to form on Duo's slim body.******

** "Heh, you know, Quatre, if you keep this up for the next century, I WILL be dead before we can fulfill our mission." The teen half jokingly teased and concentrated even more as the subject spoken began to transform.******

** Slowly, Quatre's eyes opened and they revealed a shade of dark red and fangs began to appear from his nicely formed teeth and saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth. His hands revealed claws and growling sounds can be heard through the shield.******

** As the clock struck midnight, Quatre's transformation is completed. This is a cue for Duo to take a small break of 1 minute to gobble down as much water to regain his energy before the monster begins to struggle. As usual, the creature assaulted the shield again and again to get out and devour the weed before him, and the fairy always took a break at the end of every hour to regain his energy. However, as the hours pass, the power weakens due to obvious exhaustion from the user.******

** Finally, as the first light of the 'sun' shone through the window of the room, Quatre's attack began to cease and eventually returned to his normal self. Empty bottles are all over the small room and in the shadow beside the bed stood the tired little Panicum Maxima, stem bent and leaves looking at the ground.******

** When Quatre woke up, he smiled at the little plant and thanked him for his had work of the previous night and put him in a sunny spot as well as spraying it with water before he left for the first class of the day.**

* * *

  
**A/N: So how was it? Should I continue??? Please R&R!**


End file.
